


Turtle

by TheUnKnown



Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Choking, Dom Xiao Zhan | Sean, M/M, Sub Wang Yi Bo, Wang Yibo Has a Choking Kink, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: He had and he wanted to keep doing it, be compliant to his master’s command, only follow his master’s orders and be good for him.Then Xiao Zhan’s face became sour “But then you came when I hadn’t told you to. You’re even on your way to getting hard again, so greedy, you still need to be taught a lesson.”After the sound of that silky voice silenced, Yibo felt something cold being pressed into the base of his erection and then adjusted. That was when he felt a pressure in his cock and knew he wouldn’t get to release for a long while.OrDay 3 of ZSWW/LSFY week 2021Prompt: BDSM/Choking (NSFW)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167548
Kudos: 29
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Turtle is their word for starting a scene, that's why it is the title, but I'm open to better ideas, PLEASE!!!

This fic is brought to you by this [picture](https://www.malemodelscene.net/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/Wang-Yibo-T-Magazine-China-Yu-Cong-07.jpg) and this [interview quote](https://twitter.com/xiaozhaning/status/1349025286587871233/photo/1).

“Zhan-ge, am I rubbing off on you?”

“No, not yet. But I hope you will soon.”

Yibo choked on his own spit and formed a hopeful, hungry smile.

“Will, you let me?”

“Yes”

There seemed to be a flicker in Yibo’s eyes, and his expression turned thoughtful.

“It sounds great Zhan-ge, but as much as I want that to happen, I think that I need _you_ more right now than I want you.”

An understanding came upon Xiao Zhan’s expression and his whole demeanor turned from warm, almost shy, to the embodiment of power. He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Yibo responded almost immediately “Turtle”

Xiao Zhan nodded took out their special bag with their special instruments and walked to the couch in their living room, getting comfortable in a widespread sitting position.

“Get naked”

Yibo didn’t waste a second, quickly, he disposed of his clothes and kneeled before his Master, head low, waiting for orders.

“Good, now, suck me off”

Immediately, he put his hands to work, opening his trouser and licking the tip. Slowly, at first, just as if tasting soft cream. But, glancing to his master and registering the displeased way he pursed his lips, he put more effort to it and took the soft cock into his mouth, tasting it. Slowly, it started to harden. Once it was fully hard, he miscalculated and took more than he could manage and chocked slightly, losing his breath, which brought out a moan out him. The vibration caused the seated man close his eyes and let out a pleased whimper. This, filled Yibo with a sensation of satisfaction and kept going, getting lost in giving and sucking. Slowly, he felt an increasing pressure in his lower abdomen. He felt it coming and tried to avoid it. He breathed through his nose as deeply as he could, otherwise, he would get in trouble. He hadn’t even asked if he was allowed to. But he got a new moan coming from Zhang-ge, just as he was pulled from his hair to push him against Xiao Zhan’s crotch, chocking and barely able to breathe…

Yibo came, shooting his load to the floor.

In front of him, there was the sound of a displeased grunt. Still in his high and out of breath from his release, he felt himself being kept in his position by a skinny hand while his mouth was being aggressively fucked. He relaxed his jaw to let it loose, so he were able to be used as a doll more easily. This, being used as a doll, without a care in the world, his only goal to aim for his master’s pleasure was what gave him a sense of purpose. He could feel his dick filling again. Vaguely, he heard a clicking sound and a flash of pain followed by a tingling sensation where his shoulders received a stream of melted wax. Or what he thought was the melted wax of one of their scented candles, by the smell of it.

Gently, he was pulled away of the still very hard cock.

“Funny how I was so ready to let you fuck me for once, it was a prize for your good behavior.” His master’s expression was soft while talking, reminiscing on good memories as he manhandled him into a seating position on his legs, softly caressing the wax on his shoulders “You have been such a good boy for me, in that interview, so compliant to my words, not talking out of turn, not even when directly addressed, waiting for my permission to talk…”

He had and he wanted to keep doing it, be compliant to his master’s command, only follow his master’s orders and be good for him.

Then Xiao Zhan’s face became sour “But then you came when I hadn’t told you to. You’re even on your way to getting hard again, so greedy, you still need to be taught a lesson.”

After the sound of that silky voice silenced, Yibo felt something cold being pressed into the base of his erection and then adjusted. That was when he felt a pressure in his cock and knew he wouldn’t get to release for a long while.

-

-

-

Wang Yibo was tied, he had been left tied in a waist harness with cuffs, legs widespread and suspended over a humongous dildo -which he wanted to fill him up and not at the same time- for hours. Not only that, but he was also blindfolded, over his ears too, to limit his audition. Intermittently being showered on melted wax or pinched on his sensitive skin to be left alone again. By now, his whole body was trembling with tiredness, all covered in sweat.

Thus, was extremely surprising how he had managed to keep the hard on.

He felt a skinny finger poke into his balls. The faintest of tears were trying to get out of Yibo’s eyes, but he kept them in, not wanting to displease his master any further. He was so hard it was distracting. The feather touch was making him crazy, it burst sparkles into his skin. Then, a tongue started licking the sweat clean in different places of his body, his nape, up his exposed thighs, his forehead. Tears started falling from behind the rope covering his eyes, mixing with the sweat on his cheeks. Those were licked clean too.

“Zhan-ge, please, I need to cum”

Instead of an answer, he was pushed down into the dildo. Pulled up, then down again several times.

He was full on sobbing now, all his senses sparkled in pleasure, it was becoming too much for him.

“I don’t know, Bo-di. You misbehaved already, why should I reward you if you don’t deserve it? You’re so down on the dildo. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. ”

“…Please, Zhan-ge…”

“You look so pretty when you plead”

Even after all this time, butterflies in his stomach at hearing those words. It sprang a sense of accomplishment. This could have been enough to make Yibo feel sated. Nevertheless, he looked up to his master, trying to see him over the rope, eyes shining with hope.

“But you still need to disciplined”

If anything, those words grounded him, reminding him place. He knew he wasn’t ready, not if master told him so. He had to earn it, and he wanted to, to please his master.

He was left alone for another hour. By then, he was halfway down the dildo, head down full on a buzzing floaty sensation. His mind devoid of all thoughts.

Suddenly, the blindfold was taken off and a blinding light replaced it. Slowly, his eyes got used to the new lightning, letting him see a tender Xiao Zhan looking him back.

“You were so good.”

He was untied, slowly and with caressing touches everywhere the tight rope had just been. Massaging his sore muscles. When he was completely free of his ties, he was pulled up and baby carried into somewhere soft, like a cloud.

“Yibo, my Yibo”

Butterfly kisses were put into every red mark on his body. He looked up, searching for his master’s face. He wanted to be embraced close, but were so tired to even pull up his own arms a miserable millimeter. 

Xiao Zhan seem to read him easily, as he pulled him closer, massaging him still kissing his sore muscles. Slowly, those soft touches were getting closer and closer to his semi hard dick and sucked as if it were an ice cream. He felt a pressure in his gut, which he tried to contain. Then he heard a voice talk to his ear, low, breath caressing his skin.

“It’s okey, baobei, you can come”

The sucking started again until he came in a warming explosion.

“You were so good, Yibo.”

The happiness he felt with every word of affirmation made him lighter and lighter, in an almost overwhelming way. Then, he felt his master’s erection towards his rim, as if asking for permission.

“Can you take me in?”

“Yes, whatever Master wants.”

He was rewarded with a soft smile.

“Good.”

Xiao Zhan pushed in and just stayed there. Hugging him. They fell asleep, embracing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they fell asleep with Yibo cockwarming Xiao Zhan. 
> 
> If anyone is worried about Xiao Zhan not cumming, don't worry he did jerk off several times in those hours he left Yibo by himself. He even made food for them, to heat up after they wake up. But this wasn't about Xiao Zhan and his pleasure, it was about Yibo needing to do as he is told, when he is told.


End file.
